The present invention relates to a system for managing electronic mail (“email”) received by a user, and more specifically, to identifying messages received from mail-bots and messages received as a result from being on a mailing lists.
Email is a means for exchanging, across computer networks (e.g. the Internet), digital messages between users of digital devices, such as computers and mobile phones. Today's email systems are based on a store-and-forward model. Email servers accept, forward, deliver, and store messages. An email client is a computer program used to access and manage a user's email through the use of a mail transfer agent (“MTA”) program which may be hosted on the email server. Email can be stored on the client side, the server side, or in both places.